Mayflower
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = When this hurts the Zombie Hero, add a random Corn, Squash or Bean to your hand. |flavor text = Do April showers bring Mayflowers? My goodness, isn't that a personal question! }} Mayflower is a super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has the Amphibious 'trait, and its ability adds a random corn, squash, or bean card into the plant hero's hand every time it hurts the zombie hero. Origins It is based on the mayflower, a low spreading flowering shrubs in the Ericaceae family. It is also partially based on the Mayflower, the first English Separatists transporting ship to North America that sailed in 1620, referencing its availability during Thanksgiving and Amphibious trait. Statistics *'Class: Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Ability:' When this hurts the Zombie Hero, add a random Corn, Squash or Bean to your hand. *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Card description Do April showers bring Mayflowers? My goodness, isn't that a personal question! Strategies With Mayflower is slightly similar to with reversed stats, but the ability makes it shine. However, this only works if the Mayflower hurts the zombie hero so it is ideal to play in the Amphibious lane, unless an Amphibious zombie blocks the path. Mostly likely, if Mayflower hurts the zombie hero, it is a high chance that you would earn a bean since there are more beans than squashes or corn. All total, there are 12 different beans including Magic Beanstalk; 5 squashes with 1 being a legendary (The Great Zucchini) and 2 corn plants with both of them being legendaries ( and Cornucopia). As for most, try to keep allowing Mayflower to keep hitting the zombie hero to get a chance 1 of the 3 legendaries, but it can also most likely give you beans to help boost up your bean deck such as Admiral Navy Bean. Take note, you may get cards that may not work out with your deck or get weak ones like Sting Bean and Weenie Beanie. There is an approximately 16% chance of getting a legendary every time this hurts the zombie hero. In a flower deck, however, this can become somewhat detrimental, as the cards it gives you are generally not suitable for a flower deck, but it can still benefit from and Briar Rose. Speaking of Briar Rose, it should be used to protect the Mayflower, should it get damaged, destroying the zombie that damaged it in the process. This can be useful for protecting Mayflower from a big amphibious threat like . A good synergy when playing as Green Shadow is to use Espresso Fiesta on it, as it can hit the hero up to three times, and give you up to three more cards in your hand. Using can also give you an additional card, and on top of that, give it a slight increase in its stats. Beware, your opponent can block the attack and destroy it. It may be a good idea to play it in empty lanes. Against Because of its low stats, it shouldn't be too difficult to destroy, however, if it is placed in water, it can be very difficult to get to it, especially if the zombie hero doesn't lead Sneaky or Beastly classes. If the player happens to play as a hero with no access to water lanes, the best option is to use tricks like Rolling Stone, Weed Spray (it can also destroy weaker plant groups), Cakesplosion, Electrobolt (only when playing as Professor Brainstorm or Electric Boogaloo), Stayin' Alive (only when playing as Electric Boogaloo), or multiple Bungee Plumbers, among others. If it gets boosted, Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, or are good options, as well. Beware, if it is at 3 , it will be immune to most instant-kill tricks except Locust Swarm. heroes, despite not having any amphibious zombies, are good at combating Mayflower, due to the usage of cards such as Terrify, Sumo Wrestler, Rolling Stone, and Landscaper. Terrify and Sumo Wrestler can move the plant out of the water lane, Rolling Stone can destroy is due to its low strength, and Landscaper can decrease its strength when revealed. If the player is playing as Rustbolt, Shrink Ray can be used to make sure Mayflower cannot attack and turn it to a lane waster, assuming it isn't boosted by tricks like Fertilize and Plant Food. Gallery HD_Mayflower.png|HD Mayflower Mayflower stats.png|Mayflower's statistics MayflowerCardPvZH.jpg|Card IMG_2199.png|Grayed-out card in the player's collection if they haven't obtained it Mayflower In game.png|Mayflower in game Mayflower ability 1.png|Mayflower activating its ability after hurting the zombie hero Mayflower ability 2.png|Mayflower giving the plant hero a card DestroyedMayflowerPvZH.jpg|Destroyed Mayflower MayflowerPackStorePvZH.jpg|Mayflower in the Mayflower Pack MayflowerPackAdsPvZH.png|Mayflower in the advertisement for the Mayflower Pack MayflowerMultipackAdsPvZH.png|Mayflower in the advertisement for the Mayflower Multipack m67flower.jpg|A 6 /7 Mayflower pvzh18.jpg|An example of cards given by Mayflower (note that and does not belong to Mega-Grow or Smarty classes) EspressoFiestaonMayflower.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being used on Mayflower ShrunkenMayflower.jpg|Mayflower shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Trivia *It is currently the only special edition plant exclusive to Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **There are two special edition zombies exclusive to Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, more than the amount of special edition plants. *Its description references the proverb "March winds and April showers bring forth May flowers." *Its ability might reference how corn, squash, and beans are all popular Thanksgiving food. *It is the only Amphibious plant that is part of the flower tribe. *This, , Trick or Treater, Turkey Rider and are the only cards that can't be crafted, despite not being token cards. **This is because they are event cards that the game intends to be available with gems or real money, and not by the way of crafting. However, these cards can be summoned with tricks or plants that change into another plant like Seedling. Category:Flower cards Category:Smarty cards Category:Amphibious plants Category:Event cards Category:Plants Category:Super-rare plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH)